The Rise and Fall of the Guardians
by ms. dani
Summary: Four students with different backgrounds meet each other at a school for kids with special skills. Will their skills and powers be enough to conquer evil? What happens when love starts to spark and evil is on the rise? "You can't defeat me. I will never stop. I will always be two steps ahead." "I am not afraid of you!" **Japunzel/ maybe Merricup Rated M
1. Prologue

**Note from the Author:** So this is my second story. I was tempted to write a crossover of these four characters so be gentle. I'm making this up as I go, but I think I have a plan. Anyways, review review review please! Much love _xoxo- _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the concepts I make up and the scenarios. Cheerio.

* * *

**Prologue**

Jack swore to himself as he ran around his room. He was feeling the pressure since he was so late on his first day of his senior year. It didn't help that his father was one of his teachers.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _He thought. Wear was his hoodie?

"Jack!" he heard his father yell," If you make me later for the first day of school, I'm going to put you on the naughty list!"

Jack rolled his eyes and finally found his blue hoodie.

"JACK!"

"Jeese, I'm coming dad!" Jack yelled, grabbing his staff and his bag. He slid down the staircase railing and jumped onto the floor.

"The sleigh has been waiting for you", his father told Jack," We are going to be late."

"No we're not", Jack flew out the door of his dad's workshop and into the sleigh," How many times are we going to go through this same morning each year before you finally get used to it."

"Thank God this is last year", his father stated, pulling on his red jacket and fur hat.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I need my schedule and school planner", a boy with brown hair told the woman in the school office," Mine didn't get sent to my house."

She smiled politely at him," Of course. What is your name dear?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock", Hiccup said waiting for her to laugh. She nodded and looking through a desk drawer.

"Ahhh here we go", she said, pulling out a file," Hiccup Haddock. Here is you're planner and your schedule. Have a good first day of school and if you need anything, just come on back."

Hiccup smiled shyly at her and walked out of the office. He dropped Toothless off at the school's stables for magical and mythical creatures. His father had barely even said bye to him. Vikings don't need care and love from their parents apparently. He was over thrilled that he was accepted into this school. He will be gone for 9 hours a day. What's better than that?

"Ugh, where is my bow?" Merida mumbled, looking around her father's horse carriage.

"It's right here", her mother handed it to her," Merida, remember, you represent our kingdom. You must act-."

"Like lady", Merida finished for her mother," I know that mum. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"We must remember why the lass got chosen though Elinor", her father told her mother," She got chosen for her skills. Not her title."

"I know, I know", the mother said quietly," Just please behave."

"I will", Merida leaned forward in the wagon and kisse her mother and father," Love you both. I'll see ya when I get out."

With that Merida jumped off of the wagon and walked with her arms swaying and her feet stamping across the bridge to the school.

"Oh thank God", Rapunzel sighed with relief when she saw the school coming into view. It took her nearly 4 hours to walk here. She nearly had to throw herself out of her window to come. She walked quickly and swiftly towards the bridge leading to the school. She had to fight with her mother to get here. After she found out Rapunzel got accepted into the school, she was furious. Saying the world is still much to dangerous. She was 17 now and soon she would be a grown woman and able to make her own decisions. She smiled as she saw the bridge was now at her feet. She ran across the bridge, her long braid trailing behind her.

"This is when my life begins!" she sang out, throwing her arms in the air.

"Welcome students!" Professor North yelled out to the crowd of students. There were four sections of students, with about 30 kids in each grade, freshman-senior.

"We hope to have another wonderful year at our beautiful school. We welcome back any of our old students and give a warm gretting to those who are new. We are sure you are going to love your professors and teachers."

Professor North gestured to the many teachers behind him. One was this beautiful looking bird. The other a man covered in gold, and many more.

"Each of you have your schedule for your first class. The people in your first class are also going to be in every class with you for the rest of the year. We hope you all make life long friends here and welcome to the School of the Rising Guardians!"

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Please review. I'll post every other day, because I work and I'm also writing another fanfic too. Sorry this chapter is so short too. It's like 12:30am so I just cranked this out. I promise it will get better. Much love!**


	2. Chapter I

**Note from the Author:** So this chapter is a little longer than the last one. This chapter is just from the pov of Rapunzel. So please review review review. Much love _xoxo - _

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters except the ones I make up and the scenarios.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"So take a look around you mates", a huge bunny said in front of the class," Because these are going to be the faces you're stuck with for the rest off the year."

Rapunzel looked around at her classmates. Most of them looked pretty ordinary, like the boy with this mop of brown hair. He was dressed in animal fur. _Gross _ she thought. Some, however, stood out from the crowd. Like the girl with the massive curly, red hair. She was wearing this beautiful blue velvet gown with her bow wrapped around her body. What she wouldn't give to dress like that. The other that really stood out and not just because of his hair, but how good he looked, was this boy with shockingly white hair. And she wasn't talking like slightly white/grey, no it was _white_. He had pale skin and wore just a hoodie with brown pants. She noticed he didn't wear any shoes either.

_Hmmm, maybe he's like me_ she thought looking down at her own bare feet. Her mom hadn't gotten her new shoes since she grew out of her old ones. She was suddenly very aware of how badly she probably stood out with her size to small dress and her way to long looked utterly ordinary compared to these people. She tugged on the hems of her sleeves and shrank back a little.

"Now class", the huge bunny said," My name is Bunny. I have another name too, but for sakes purpose and for the fear you have small brains, just call me Bunny. Eh?"

The class nodded their head in unison.

"This class is to channel your inner warrior", he smiled. His accent thick, but still clear enough to understand. Rapunzel took a dee gulp. Her inner warrior? There wasn't anything frightning about her.

"Alright class, let's go outside", he said leading the class down a hallway. Some kids were talking fast and excitingly to each other, but Rapunzel stayed in the back.

They walked out onto a huge courtyard where obsticles were placed in certain spots.

"We aren't doing the obstacles today. Today we are just seeing what you power is. I will just read people's names off and come up and show us what you can do. Okay?"

"Merida Dunbroch", he read. The girl with the massive red hair walked up to him with purpose and stood in front of him, with the rest of us behind her.

"What can you do lassie?" Bunny asked.

"I'm good with the bow", she said in a thick accent. _She must be from Scotland_ Rapunzel thought to herself.

"Then show it", Bunny said gesturing to tagets behind him. Merida walked past them shooting bullseye everytime.

"Marvelous mate!" Bunny smiled," That's great!"

Merida smiled and walked back to the group. She got a high five from a girl with blonde hair.

"Hiccup Haddock", Bunny read off," Nice name mate. Anyways, what can you do?"

A meek boy with brown hair walked up and stood cowardly. At least she wasn't the only one. The boy whistled loudly and the trees starting shaking. A black dragon shot out from behind them and landed next to him. Nevermind about the coward thing...

"Blimey, what is that?!" Bunny shouted.

"Uh, this is Toothless. He's my dragon", Hiccup squeked out.

"Well uh, you get an A for this class", Bunny mumbled," You fly a dragon. Good job."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and returned back to our group. Many people were asking questions but Bunny hushed them.

"Jack Frost, oh no. We all know what you can do", Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Now, now Bun Bun", Jack jumped up _really_ high. But he didn't come down... How is he doing that?  
"Class, Jack is what you would call a magic character. He controls winter and wind", Bunny explained," Jack stop showing off and show them."

Jack floated down, spun his staff, and slammed it to the ground. It started to snow.

"It's snowing!" a class member yelled.

"There ye go, now get back in the group", Bunny pushed Jack. Some people laughed.

"Rapunzel Corona", Bunny said her name slowly," Come on up here."

Rapunzel looked around nervously and slowly walked forward.

"There ye are. You are a short one", Bunny said smiling," Now what can you do."

"I can't do anything", Rapunzel said grimly.

Bunny hopped towards her," Now, you wouldn't be here if you couldn't. It doesn't have to be fighting. There must be something."

She nodded and took a section of her hair out.

"I need a volunteer", she said quietly," Someone who has a minor injury or bad. Either one."

"Anyone have a cut or a bad shoulder, what have you?" Bunny asked the class.

"Yeah, I do", Jack jumped from the crowd and landed next to Rapunzel.

"Course ya do", Bunny mumbled.

Jack turned to her and smiled. He was much taller than her and smiled at her. His smile dazzled momentarily, but she focused again.

"Okay uh, where is your injury?" she asked him.

"Right here", he said pulling up his sleeve to show his forarm. He had a cut on his right arm. She wrapped her hair around it and started to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_ Let your power shine_

_ Make the clock reverse_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ Heal was has been hurt_

_ Change the fate's design_

_ Save what has been lost_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine_

Her hair grew gold as she sang, and the class got very quiet. She stopped and pulled her hair off of Jack and his cut was completely healed and gone.

"Wow! That's magnificant!" Bunny jumped towards them and rubbed Jack's skin to test it out for himself," We have never had someone who can do that. Great job!"

Rapunzel smiled at him and then looked at Jack. He was smiled down at her. She blushed slightly and walked back to the back of the crowd. Jack jumped up and landed next to her in the back.

"Now..." Bunny kept listing off names.

Jack leaned in behind her and whispered in her ear," You have a beautiful singing voice too."

Rapunzel blushed and smiled keeping her eyes forward. School just got interesting.


	3. Chapter II

**Note from the Author:** Thank you all so much for the reviews and reading it. More will happen soon I promise. Anyways, here's a new chapter. So review review review! Also, I have decided that this story is mostly going to be told from Rapunzel's point of view. So review and read. Much love! _xoxo~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters and scenarios I make up. Cheerio.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Alright, now we are going to use some weapons", Bunny smiled at the class. Rapunzel was to distracted by Jack to even register what Bunny just said.

"Wait, what?" she asked, coming back to the present time.

"Well some of you don't have fighting magic or skills so were are going to teach you. You never know when they are going to come in handy. So now, some of you are already are all set, so just practice. The rest of you come with me", Bunny waved and hopped over to a rack full of weapons. Rapunzel saw Hiccup was part of this group and some others. There was only about 5 of us in a group and there were about 25 kids all together. _We're hopeless_ she thought.

"Now, what do ya think you'd be good at Hiccup?" Bunny asked," Sword? Bow and arrow? Staff?"

"Uh, I don't fight. Toothless does it for me", he told him. He can't fly without me."

"You can't depend on something to fight for you. Here, if aren't big on the whole thing, here's a dagger. Something easy and simple for a beginner", Bunny handed him a small knife. Hiccup fingered it and then put it in his belt. He went through a couple students who chose several other weapons.

"Rapunzel, your turn", Bunny smiled at her," You may be small, but you are going to fight like a warrior."

"I'm not a warrior Bunny", she told him," I can't even punch something."

"You just have to center yourself. What's something that makes you really mad? That frustrates you more than anything. You find that and channel it", Bunny told her. She nodded and walked up to the weapons rack.

"I guess this is kinda cool", she said, grabbing a sword. It had a golden handle, a red ruby placed in the center, and a long blade; but not to long so she could still hold it.

"It's quite pretty isn't it?" Bunny hopped over," I thought of you when I saw it actually. Test it out."

"On what?" she asked, holding it with both hands," What do I do with it?"

Bunny laughed and called over Jack," Jack, come here and help us really quick."

She looked behind her and saw Jack jumped up and land next to them. _He's so handsome. Almost breathtaking._ She thought.

"What's up?" he asked, glancing at me then back to Bunny.

"Rapunzel here isn't sure how to use this, and I was wondering if you could assist her. I need to still help the other students", Bunny explained.

"Yeah, no problem", Jack smiled. His teeth were like freshly fallen snow. Absolutely pure and perfect. Bunny turned back to some of his other students and Jack led Rapunzel to the corner of the courtyard.

"Alright, so let's see what you got!" he said to her. She blushed and looked down," I don't know how to use this."

"Oh, that's okay. Here, hold it with one hand", he said grabbing her right hand and placing it on the sword. She blushed at the contact.

"Alright, now swing at me", he told her holding up his staff.

"What?! No!" she yelled at him," I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled," You won't hurt me."

"What about breaking your staff?" she asked," You need that."

"You won't break it, trust me", he persisted.

"I don't know", she mumbled looking down..

"Hey", he tucked his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She blushed a little at such an intamite touch.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"I barely even know you", she reminded him.

"That's not what I asked", he told her.

She sighed, but she realized she _did_ trust him. She would always trust him.

"Yes."

"Okay, now strike me", he told her, backing up. She picked up the sword and lifted it over her head and swung at him. He blocked it, but she soon realized just what you do with a sword. She started to swing from the left, from the right, from under, and up top and he blocked them all.

"Good, good, now walk towards me", he told her while blocking and they started fighting while walking. Soon people were looking at them battling and cheering for who to win.

"Excellent you two", Bunny said coming up and observing them fight," Rapunzel, I didn't know ya had it in you."

Rapunzel and Jack weren't focusing to what people were saying though. They were locked in on each other's eyes and focused on winning. Rapunzel was feeling this new found of independence surge through her. She didn't need someone to fight for her because she was doing it! And she was damn good too.

Jack's face was set into concentration now. No more charming, handsome boy. He wanted to win, and he thought it was going to be easy, but this girl keeps throwing him from what he expects.

Rapunzel turned he sword in a circle so that Jack's staff was flung out of his hand and landed a couple feet next to them. She pointed the sword at his neck. He was out of breath and stood up straight.

"I win."

He smirked and pushed the blade away from him," I told you you could trust me."

She smiled and beamed at Bunny. Bunny hopped over to them," Rapunzel! That was amazing! You are magnificent!"

"Thank you!" she beamed. She can't believe she was able to do that. Her mum would be so stunned. Speaking of her mum, she is probably not to happy with her. She was not looking forward to seeing her after school. She all of a sudden felt very glum. Her new found of independence flying out the window.

"Rapunzel, I'm not kidding. That was remarkable!" Bunny kept going.

She nodded, and smiled small, before going the rest of the class.

"Class is adjourned for now. I will see you at all later today probably at lunch", Bunny told the class," You're next class is with Tooth. Good luck!"

With that, the class broke up and started walking back inside. Rapunzel just followed the crowd because she had no idea where to go.

"Bunny's right. You're fighting is really good for a first timer", Jack said catching up to her.

"Yeah, thanks", Rapunzel mumbled to him. Thinking of her mum, she wasn't really in a great sort of mood.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have fun?" he asked, kind of concerned.

She nodded," Yeah fun. No, it was great. So uh, what's Tooth? I mean, the rabbit kind of took me by surprise."

Jack laughed," Yeah, he is kind of a large animal... He shocks most people. Tooth is a fairy. You know, the tooth fairy."

"So what's her class about?"

"Finding your center. Your hope. Finding joy in the littlest things", Jack explained to her.

Rapunzel nodded. In her life, that is _exactly_ what she needed. To find hope. Little did she know, it was walking right next to her.

* * *

**So review review and review!**

**Thank you SunsetLover1234 for the awesome review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter 3**


	4. Chapter III

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been very busy. So here ya go! A little bit more drama in this chapter, and more to come. I know the story is starting out rather slow, but I promise it's going to be a great story. Thanks for all of the reviews so far :) I love you all! So yeah, here it is! Review review review please! _xoxo ~ _Oh! and btw, this scene is in Tooth's palace, but it's still in the school. Just go with it...

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Good to see you all class!" Tooth flew around us. Rapunzel thought she was so pretty. All her colors and feathers, and the way her voice just sang when she talked.

"I see a lot of new faces and a lot of olds ones", Tooth smiled in front of us. They were in her section of the school I'm guessing because there were lots of colorful towers with a lot of little birds flying around. There were on the ground with a river flowing next to them, with a mural at the end of it with Tooth reaching for children.

"This class is about finding joy and happiness in the littlest things. We are going to break up into groups of five, and we are going to discuss the things in our lives that aren't that great, but trying to find something good that can come out of it", Tooth explained. She pulled out a list which Rapunzel assumed was a list of the students.

"Alright, let's see here. Oh! We have a couple of new students! Hiccup Haddock, Merida Dunbroch, Jack Frost, Young Macintosh, and Rapunzel Corona; your group will be sitting at the end of the river, right underneath the cherry blossom tree."

Rapunzel grapped her new sword and her books, and walked quickly under the tree and sat down. Hiccup sat next to her and looked down. Jack Frost sat across from them and Merida between him and Hiccup. That left Young Macintosh to sit between Jack and her.

"Alright, what do we talk about?" Merida asked. Hiccup shrugged and Rapunzel looked down.

"Well lets start with what Tooth said", Jack suggested," Let's say what we aren't to fond of in our lives and then talk about what postive things could come out of those situations."

"Well nothing is wrong with my life", Macintosh smirked," You losers can bitch about your lives."

"Oi, knock it off", Merida scolded him," You're not any better than the lot of us. I'll start. My mother wants me to marry a suitor soon, but I don't want to."

"Where's the positive in that?" Hiccup asked her.

"Maybe she's teaching you to make difficult decisions now so in the future you will know what to do", Rapunzel spoke up.

Merida tilted her head from side to side thinking about what Rapunzel said and Jack just smiled at her.

"That's a good point Punzie", Jack smiled at her," Alright, I'll go next..."

Rapunzel gave a small smile to Jack's new nickname for her.

"Lets see... I don't like my power sometimes", Jack offered.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know... I mean, I bring the cold. Not a lot of people like the cold. A lot of the times I have to miss school to bring winter to a certain place. Dad helps me out a bit, but I mean, I'm the only one with this power. I mean, it's just a lot to handle sometimes. It's hard to maintain school and friends and all", he shrugged and drew patterns in the dirt with his finger.

"You bring happiness to kids though. I mean, I love winter. The snow is beautiful. Especially on Christmas. You bring people hope for the new year", Rapunzel told him.

He lifted his head and gave a small smile to her," Yeah, you're right. Sometimes you get caught up in it though. But you are absolutely right."

"Hiccup, why don't you go?" Merida suggested, nudging Hiccup's shoulder with hers.

Hiccup gave a big gulp and looked down," Uh... I guess my father doesn't really talk to me. Well, I mean, he talks to me, but he doesn't really listen. It's all about what good for me, what's better for me. He knows what's best. That kind of stuff..."

"Well it's just because he cares. I know it may not seem like it, but he does", Rapunzel assured him. Hiccup smiled," Yeah... You're probably right."

"You know what I'm hearing?" Macintosh interupted. Rapunzel forgot he was even there.

"What?" Jack asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"This girl offering her wise words, without discussing her own issues", Macintosh gestured to Rapunzel," So spill it."

Rapunzel threw daggers at him with her eyes," There's not much to me. I live in a tower with my mum."

"Is that it?" Macintosh sneered at her. Rapunzel noddded her head quickly and looked down.

"So your problem is is that you are a friendless loser that just sits around with your mum?" Macintosh smirked and elbowed Jack," Sounds like she had a lot of issues, huh?"

Merida gasped and Jack shouted," Hey! Knock it off!"

Rapunzel stood up," You know what?! You don't know anything about me! All you are are some pompeous, idiotic boy who thinks he's all that, but has no future ahead of him! There is no good side to you!"

Rapunzel spun and walked away, but a hand reached out for her arm.

"Excuse me?" Macintosh glared," You have know right to talk to me that way!"

"You're hurting me, let go!" Rapunzel clawed at his hand, which was now bruising her arm.

"Not until you apologize you little brat!" Macintosh grabbed her other hand and forced her down.

"Young Macintosh!" Teeth yelled from the other side of the river. Suddenly everything stopped. There was a huge roar of wind that could be heard and all of a sudden Jack could be seen high in the sky coming straight down towards Macintosh and Rapunzel.

"You don't touch her!" Jack yelled and spun his staff, slamming it on the ground with a huge crash. Wind came crashing down on everybody around him and Macintosh and Rapunzel went flying.

"I got her!" Merida yelled running towards them. Merida caught Rapunzel just as she was about to land on the ground.

"Oof!" Merida mumbled as Rapunzel's body crashed into hers. Macintosh was not as lucky and landed on his side a few feet away from Merida and Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel!" Jack yelled running towards her. He kneeled down next to her and Merida.

"Merida", Jack helped her up," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me", Merida told Jack. They got Rapunzel off of her and the layed her on the ground.

"Guys, I'm fine", Rapunzel mumbled groggily," What happened? Jack, that was remarkable! Thank you!"

She cried and she leaped up and hugged him.

"It's okay", he said gently pulling her back," Did he hurt you?"

"A little", Rapunzel held out her bruised arms. Jack glared at it, and got up. Tooth was assisting Macintosh up.

"Jack, that's enough", Tooth stoop up and put her hands on Jack's shoulders," He's hurt and needs to go to the nurse now."

Jack pushed by Tooth and kneeled down in front of Macintosh," You are not to hurt her or any other student anymore. You will not talk like that to people again. Got it?"

Macintosh glared but nodded. Jack stood up and walked back to Rapunzel and Merida.

"Look, I have to go talk to my father about what happened, but I'll see you later okay?" Jack told Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded and smiled," Thank you again. Just don't go around doing that a lot."  
Jack smiled," Thanks Merida. I'll see you guys later."

He flew off and a lot of people turned around to gawk that he could fly. Maybe Rapunzel's mom was right she thought. The world is dangerous. But with people like Jack and Merida around, she thinks she can handle it.

* * *

**So review if you like it :) I'll update again in a few days! Much love!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Note from the**** Author:** Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is _really_ short. I have a half hour before work and I kind of just wrote this on a whim. So review review review please! Much love _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"Jack, we have been over this again and again", North reminded Jack as he paced around his office.

"Dad, I know, but I couldn't just let him hurt her!" Jack retorted, jumping in front of his father," He has been giving people trouble ever since he's been accepted here and you know it."

"I know Jack, but it's not up to you to punish people", North told him," You could have really hurt someone. You could have hurt Rapunzel."

"I didn't! It was to help her. Merida caught her", Jack told him.

"But what if she wasn't there? These are the things you don't think of", Jack pointed at him," You can't let you power control your anger."

"I wasn't angry. I was protecting her", Jack glared.

"Why? Why protect someone you don't know?" North questioned him, raising his eyebrow.

Jack looked at him like he didn't even know his father," Why wouldn't I? She needed help."

North smiled," Good."

"So what now?" Jack asked," Another suspension?"

"I'm afraid so Jack. 3 days", North held up three fingers," How do you think it looks having the principles son being suspended all the time?"

Jack shrugged," I don't really care what people think."

North," Don't remind me. Go get your stuff. It's almost the end of the day anyways."

"Can I at least have lunch first to tell my friends where I'm going?" Jack pleaded.

"You have made friends?" North asked surprisingly.

Jack shrugged," Yeah, I think so. They were in my group at Tooth's class."

"Good. To bad you won't see them for three days", North scolded.

"It'll go by in no time", Jack smiled at his father and then jumped out the window.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked up and removed his bag from the chair. He was sitting across from Merida and beside her, sat Rapunzel.

"Sure, go ahead", Hiccup replied.

"So did ya get in trouble?" Merida asked.

"A little. I'm suspended for three days", Jack shrugged, eating the sandwich he got for lunch.

"Jack, you shouldn't have helped me", Rapunzel criticized, throwing her napkin on the table," You got in trouble for something because of me."

"No", Jack shook his head," I got in trouble because Macintosh is an arse."

Merida and Hiccup snickered, but Rapunzel just shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done it. I can handle myself", Rapunzel murmered looking away.

Jack's face set in a line," Rapunzel it's fine. My father knows what happened. He isn't mad."

"Who's your father?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, Headmaster North", Jack told them.

"Oi, that's gotta suck having a principal as your father", Merida sympithized.

Jack smiled," No, not at all. I love having my father at school with me."

Rapunzel looked up. _I would hate my mother being here _she thought.

"It makes it easier to get away with mischief", Jack winked at Rapunzel.

"It's not good to get into trouble on purpose. You'll get punished", Rapunzel said quietly.

"I take it your parents are strict about behaving", Hiccup asked Rapunzel. Rapunzel shrugged," A little."

"So if you're suspended, then why are you here?" Merida asked Jack.

"Dad said I could have lunch to tell my friends where I'm going and that I'll be gone for three days", Jack told them," See, he's not all bad."

"We're your friends?" Hiccup asked Jack with disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, I've never really had friends do to the high demand of always having to give winter, but you people seem like nice, understanding people", Jack told them, smiling," Do you have a lot of friends?"

He asked Hiccup," No not really. But Jack's right. You guys seem nice."

Hiccup smiled to Merida and Rapunzel. Merida smiled back, but Rapunzel just gave a small smile.

"Well it's nice to have friends", Rapunzel smiled," What time does school end by the way?"

"In another hour", Jack told her. Our class, Seniors, are split up into four classes. We have the teachers Bunny and Tooth. We share the two teachers with another class and then the other two classes have other teachers. So when we have Bunny's class, the other class has Tooth's and then we switch. The younger classes have different teachers."

"Oh", Rapunzel nodded," I guess that makes sense."

Just then the bell rang and everybody started to get up.

"Well now it's free period for you guys. You know, you walk around the grounds or practice what you learn whatever you want really. I have to go though", Jack told them getting up and grabbing his staff," I'll see you guys on Thursday."

He flew out the door, but Rapunzel ran after him," Jack wait!"

He turned around in the sky and floated back down to her, but he didn't land. He hovered a few inches of the ground."

"Uh wow. I guess it's still odd to see someone fly", Rapunzel said quietly," Jack, I'm sorry. I can't help, but feel awful. I mean, you got kicked out of school because of me and that jerk."

Jack smiled softly," Rapunzel, my actions are just that. They are my own. You were in trouble and I helped you. I don't regret it at all."

Rapunzel sighed and smiled," Okay. I guess you're right. Anyways, what are you going to do with your three days?"

Jack shrugged," Probably just attend to my winter duties. I have been kind of delaying some places. Causes for a lot of news if winter is late."

Rapunzel laughed along with Jack," Stay safe please."

Jack landed on the ground and leaned on his staff," I always am."

With that he shot of the ground into the sky and left Rapunzel on the ground saying,"Wow."

* * *

**So yeah, there it is. Review and come back again in a few days :)**


	6. Chapter V

**Note from the Author:** Hey there guys! So here it is! This chapter is a little bit more dramatic and the start of the adventure. Review review review and enjoy :) Much love! _xoxo~ _

**Disclaimer:** Me gusta own nada. (I clearly don't speak spanish)

* * *

**Chapter V**

Rapunzel looked up at her tower. Her mother wasn't home yet. She was not looking forward to when her mother would be home. She left for school after her mother left. She sighed and removed the rocks that hid the entrance. It took her awhile to climb the tall tower, but when she got to the top, everything seemed fine. She gave a small smile and started to make dinner.

"Rapunzel", she heard her mother cry out from the ground," Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel ran over to the window and latched her hair onto a hook and lowered it to her mother. Her mother stepped across the threshold," Oh, Rapunzel, I don't know how you do that everyday. It must be exhausting!"

"Oh it's nothing", Rapunzel assured her, trying to catch her breath.

"So, what did you do today?" her mother asked, walking over to the counter.

"Uh, ya know, the usual", Rapunzel's heart started to pick up beat.

"So you were here today?" her mother asked, a hint of question in her voice.

"Yeah, mother", Rapunzel laughed it off.

"So you didn't go to school?" her mother turned around and looked her in the eye.

Rapunzel took a gulp of air," N- no. You told me not to."

"What a good girl for listening", her mother smiled at her and put her hand to the side of Rapunzel's hair," It's a good thing you don't go to school. That way we can just spend that much more time together."

"Well you have your errands to run everyday", Rapunzel reminded her mother. She needs her mother to run her usual errands so she can go to school.

"I think I'm going to start taking you with me", her mother told her, turning back to the dinner.

"I can't go with you", Rapunzel told her mother," You say the world is so dark and people will want me."

"Well then maybe I'll hire someone to come and watch you when I'm gone so I know you're safe", her mother told her bitterly.

"Why? You have leaved me alone since I was 10", Rapunzel asked," What's with all protection now?"

"Because", her mother hissed, turning around to face her," You are _never_ to go to that school _ever_ again."

Rapunzel's stomach knotted," What are you saying about? I- I told you I didn't go."

"Do you _really_ think you can outsmart me child?" her mother sneered," I will always be to steps ahead of you." **(Remember the story description? See what I did there :) - this isn't the same part though. The description one is coming later.)**

"Mum, it's not what you think", Rapunzel pleaded with her mother," It was so enlightening. I made so many friends!"

"You disobeyed me!" her mother screeched at her.

"Mum, please! I'm 17 years old! You can't keep me in here forever!" Rapunzel shouted back at her mother.

"Watch me try..."

Jack flew out of the school to head back home. It's nighttime, but he forgot to pass in some of his extra credit homework. He was flying over the lands surrounding his school. It was gorgeous here. This was always one of his favorite places to fly and cause the first fallen snow.

He was flying higher into the mountains where he hasn't really become familiar with the lands. He flew past the mountains surrounding the valley where the school lays and he came to a clearing that had a large tower right in the center.

"What is that?" he wondered. He's never noticed it there before. He flew closer flew around the base of it and landed on the ground below it.

"What is up there?" he asked quietly.

"Mother knows best!" he heard a woman yell from above the tower.

"No! Please, let me go back!" he heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Now, I'll be right back Rapunzel. You made a mess of our dinner with all of your thrashing", he heard the woman tell Rapunzel. _Rapunzel! _She's in trouble.

"Here, give me your hair", he heard the woman say again. He saw a waterfall of blonde hair fall to the ground and he peered around the tower. A woman with bushy black hair wearing a velvet cape came flowing down.

"Don't get into trouble", she yelled and she turned to walk away. He waited until she was gone beyond the trees before he quietly floated to the top and floated in through the window. What he saw when he entered the tower was just a mess of what the house used to be. Pots and pans were thrown everywhere and all the furniture was knocked over.

"Rapunzel?" he called to her quietly.

"MMMMM! MMMMM!" he heard her yelling up the stair case. He ran up them and burst through the curtains leading into her room. She was tied to her bed post with a rag tied around her mouth.

"Rapunzel!" he yelled and dove to her, untying her and pulling the rag out of her mouth.

"She will be back soon", she panted as he untied her," Hurry. Pull my hair in."

They pulled her long locks in as quickly as they could.

"How do we bunch this all?" Jack asked, with her hair piled in his arms.

"It doesn't need to be perfect. Just twist it", she told him, twisting her hair so it coiled.

"Almost done", Jack told her. It was still twice her height but it would have to do.

"What do we do now?" Rapunzel asked, tears in her eyes," She will be back any minute!"

"We fly!" Jack told her and they ran out of the room together, hand in hand. They bounded down the stairs and reached the window.

"Let me check", Jack told her and peered out the window. He didn't see any sign of her mother.

"Alright, grab onto me", he told her.

"But what if you can't carry me?" she cried.

"You trust me, right?!" he yelled at her.

She nodded and latched her arm around him. He jumped from the windowsill and they flew off into the sky. Rapunzel looked down and saw her prison becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. She thought she saw a woman with jet black hair watching them fly away, but she looked back at Jack and relished in the thought of never having to see her mother again.

From below the ground, Gothel saw the girl she calls daughter and a boy with white hair fly away.

"Oh, don't think you won't be seeing me again my dear flower", she laughed wickedly.

* * *

Well how did you enjoy it :)? Review and tell me!


	7. Chapter VI

**Note from the Author:** So here is the next chapter. Ya'll need to start reviewing more. I don't know if anyone likes my stories :p So enjoy the chapter! Review review review! Much love! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer: **Me no own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"What is the meaning of this?" North asked, as Jack and Rapunzel stepped in through their door.

"I'll explain later", Jack said out of breath from holding Rapunzel for so long," She's freezing. She needs to be by the fire. With a lot of blankets."

North nodded and walked over to the living room closet quickly and got fur blankets out.

"I'm going to go get a hoodie for her", Jack told him, sitting Rapunzel down in front of the fire," I'll be right back, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded at him while holding herself, staring blankly into the fire.

"I'll be right back dear", North said softly to her, placing a jacket over her shoulders. He went upstairs to find Jack in his room, throwing clothes all over the place to find something warm for her.

"Jack, _what_ is going on?" North sternly asked, shutting the door so Rapunzel wouldn't hear them.

"You just wouldn't believe it dad. How such a nice, shy girl was living. I hate to think how her mother was to her in the past", Jack grimaced.

"Jack, start from the beginning... What happened?" North asked sitting on his sons bed.

"I was dropped off some of my extra credit at school", Jack slowed down to talk," I took a different route to fly than I usually do. I went through the valley between one of the mountains. And I saw a tower..."

"A tower?" North murmmered, rubbing his chin," What happened next?"

"Like I said, there was a tower. A tall tower, like you wouldn't even believe tall. So I flew towards it to see what it was all about. And when I got closer I heard shouting. An older woman telling Rapunzel that she can't go to school anymore; and Rapunzel just pleading with her."

"I wonder why she has such a problem with her coming to our fine school..." North pondered.

"I don't know", Jack answered, going back to finding clothes," The mother left using Rapunzel's hair to out the window to leave. I flew in and found Rapunzel tied to her bed frame, gagged. She was gagged with a clothe dad! Like who does something like that?"

North stood," Son, calm down. She's safe here. Relax. What happened when you found her?"

"I untied her of course", Jack looked at his father," She has bruises by the way. All over her wrists from the rope being so tight. She told me to hurry. Her mother would come back to call her any second. Her hair was strewn everywhere. Her hair is so long. Like you wouldn't even suspect how long it is. It's probably about 100 feet long. So we tied it up best we could and we flew here. I couldn't leave her there dad. I'm sorry this is so unexpected."

North walked to his son, his eyes filled with pride," Son, you did the right thing. I would have done the same. Her mother could have hurt her worse if she stayed any longer. Now, let's go see our guest and see if we can make her more relaxed."

"How are you doing dear?" North asked Rapunzel when he and Jack were in the living room.

"Much better, thank you", Rapunzel offered a small smile," I'm sorry. This is such an unexpected visit."

"My dear, I wouldn't have it any other way", North reassured her," Jack told me what happened. Now, if you wouldn't mind, we need to discuss your mother. Has she done stuff like this to you before?"

Rapunzel looked around," Where's Jack?"

"He's fine. He's just upstairs looking for some extra clothes. I told him I want a minute with you anways. Please, just relax and answer my question if you may miss", North grabbed her hand and smiled sadly.

Rapunzel looked down and nodded her head," It's only when I disobey her wishes. I can be so bad. It's usually with chains though. She went easy of me this time. Oh, she's going to be so mad at me when she comes home and I'm not there. OH! It's probably right now!"

Rapunzel started to tear up and her chest started to heave.

"Rapunzel, my dear, sshhhh", North rubbed the back of her hand," As long as you are with Jack and I, no harm will ever come to you."

She looked up and smiled through her tears," Thank you."

North smiled back at her just as Jack came bounding down the stairs.

"Here ya go", he handed Rapunzel a hoodie," It might be a little big on you."

Rapunzel took it and pulled it over her head.

"I might need a little help", she told him, gesturing to her hair. Jack chuckled lightly and helped pull her hair out of the hoodie.

"Why don't you get a haircut?" Jack asked her.

Rapunzel turned around with her eyes wide," Oh, I can't! If I do, then the magic doesn't work anymore."

"Well I guess that's a good reason", Jack smiled.

"It's getting late and Rapunzel _does_ have school unlike some people", North smirked at Jack," I'm heading off to bed. I suggest you do the same Rapunzel. It's been a busy day for you."

"Goodnight dad", Jack got up, and gace North a half hug. Rapunzel jumped up off of her chair and threw her arms around North.

"Thank you so much for your generousity", Rapunzel released North and backed away.

North smiled at her," My dear, it's my pleasure. I'll see you in the morning."

North headed up stairs and left Jack and Rapunzel alone in front of the fireplace.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Rapunzel turned to Jack.

"Well..." Jack rubbed the back of his head," The only extra bed is in my room."

"Why do you have an extra bed?" Rapunzel laughed.

"Well, I used to have a lot of sleepovers before the duty of winter and all", Jack shrugged.

"So, I'll be sleeping in your room?" Rapunzel said nervously. She's never been on private time with a boy. Let alone the most gorgeous boy she's seen.

"Yeah, but I can sleep on the couch if it makes you more comfortable", Jack offered.

Should I let him sleep on the couch? Rapunzel thought. She wanted to sleep in the same room as him. She wanted to be able to say she's seen into his private life.

"No", Rapunzel shook her head," I'd be to scared about my mother and being in a different place. You said you'd always protect me."

"I did, didn't I?" Jack smiled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Sorry I've been so MIA. I just have been really busy lately. So here it is! I think you all will like this chapter a lot :) It's so cute! So review review review! I love you all! _xoxo - _

**Disclaimer:** I own shit.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"So did you two get good nights rest?" North asked Jack as he bounded down the stairs.

"Yeah", he nodded, smiling about the previous night.

"Where's Rapunzel?" North looked up and did not see her in tow.

Jack sat down at the table in front of his breakfast," She's in the bathroom getting ready for school."

"Wow", North smiled," Someone who is already up getting ready for school. Maybe I won't be late today."

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Speaking of being up, I'm surprised you're up and ready", North observed," Usually you're not even up by now."

"Just felt like being up", Jack shrugged.

"Maybe we should have her around more often", North laughed.

Jack smiled at the thought and let his mind wonder to the girl who he just met, but feels like he's known her his whole life...

_"So this is my room", Jack sheepishly told Rapunzel as she walked into his room. She looked around his room and thought how cozy it was. His clothes were thrown in random places, like over his bedframe or his lamp. He had two beds against the right wall, a closest with a desk next to it covered in papers. Drawings from what it looked like. He had a french glass door leading to a balcony. She assumed that's where he flew off to do his work._

_ "I like it", she smiled at him, walking farther into the room._

_ "Yeah, it's kind of messy", he told her, walking past her and picking up some of his clothes, and throwing them in his closest._

_ "Jack, it's okay", Rapunzel laughed at him," Don't clean on my account. You weren't expecting me."_

_ "Yeah", he laughed," I deffenetly wasn't expecting to have you drop into my life today."_

_ It suddenly hit Rapunzel that that is exactly what happened. She just dropped herself into this guy's life without even knowing him. She made herself his burden and he barely even knows her._

_ "Wow. I did drop myself into your life didn't I?" Rapunzel asked him, rubbing her arm," I mean, you barely even know me. You just met me today for God's sake."_

_ "Oh, Rapunzel I didn't mean anything by it", Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders," I wouldn't have it any other way. Your mother was abusing you. She was torturing you. I would never let that happen to you."_

_ Rapunzel nodded and accepted his explanation. Jack smiled at her and turned around grabbing some clothes._

_ "I'm going to do change into my pajamas", Jack told her," I'll be right back."_

_ "Umm okay", Rapunzel smiled as he walked away. She sighed taking in her surroundings. Who would have guessed she would be here right now when the morning started. She thought she would forever be stuck with her mother. She walked around his room, and brought the sleeves of his hoodie she was wearing up to her face. She inhaled deeply._

_ 'It smells like him', she thought and smiled. She walked over to his desk and looked at some of the papers on his desk. Most of it was just paperwork. She saw the he had a stack of graphs about winter in certain countries and states. 'How interesting. I didn't know he was so busy' she though. She saw some drawings scattered around his desk. Some were animals, others were scenery. They were all beautifully done. She would have to show him some of her art. Well, if she ever got it from her room... She saw a binder on his desk labeled 'Notes'. She lifted the cover and saw some paperwork. Notes on certain classes. She flipped through some papers and gasped when she saw a piece of notebook paper with a sketch of her in the corner of the paper. She was so beautiful in the picture._

_ "Is this how he see's me?" she whispered to herself. She smiled at the fact that he drew her. He was watching her during school. She heard footsteps approaching the door and she shut the binder really quick._

_ "Hey, sorry I took so long", Jack smiled entering the room," I was brushing my teeth and hair."_

_ "Sure could have fooled me", Rapunzel laughed at him. His white hair was crazy and sticking up everywhere. But it suited him. Everything about him was flawless, Rapunzel thought to herself._

_ "Your drawings are gorgeous", she smiled and gestured to his desk._

_ Jack smiled and threw the clothes he was wearing earlier that day in the closet," Ya think so?"_

_ "Of course", she picked one up," What's this of?"_

_ She picked up a picture of a garden._

_ "Oh, that's of Keukenhof Gardens", Jack told her._

_ "Oh. It looks gorgeous", she smiled._

_ "Wanna go?" Jack asked._

_ "What?" Rapunzel laughed at him._

_ "Do you wanna go?" Jack asked again, stepping closer to her._

_ "I'd love to go someday", Rapunzel smiled at him._

_ Jack grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the french doors", No. Do you wanna go now?"_

_ Rapunzel's eyes widened," Right now?"_

_ "Why not?" Jack challenged._

_ "Because... because..." Rapunzel started._

_ "You don't have a reason", Jack said softly, putting his hand to the side of her face," I said I would always protect you, right?"_

_ Rapunzel smiled and nodded," You did say that."_

_ "So come with me, I know you'll love it", Jack pulled her even farther past the doors._

_ "What about your father?" Rapunzel questioned._

_ "He's used to me leaving at night. We will be back in no time", Jack smiled._

_ Rapunzel stepped past the threshold and onto the balcony. _

_ "Hold onto me", Jack smiled and Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him. Jack jumped off the balcony and Rapunzel wrapped herself around him even more._

_ "Don't be scared", Jack laughed," Look."_

_ She turned her head and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her._

_ "Look", he smiled at her. She turned her head and gasped. They were above the clouds and reaching towards the stars and the moon._

_ "Ohmygod", she breathed," It's beautiful."_

_ "Yeah", she heard Jack agreed and she turned to him looking at her," It is."_

_ They continued to fly over the clouds and in and out of them._

_ "Here we are", Jack told her and they started to fly lower._

_ "That was fast", Rapunzel noted as they flew down._

_ "Lot faster than walking", Jack laughed," There it is."_

_ He pointed to a field covered in flowers._

_ "Oh, Jack", Rapunzel gasped," It's beautiful."_

_ They reached the ground and Rapunzel took it all in. It was beautiful. Tons of tulips everywhere, tons of different colors and a river._

_ "Oh, Jack", she repeated," I've never even see something like this. A place you could just run around in."_

_ She took off through the flowers._

_ "Woah, wait up!" Jack laughed taking after her._

_ "I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping,_

_ hair bounding, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling._

_ That's when my life, begins!"_

_ Jack smiled to himself hearing her sing. She had such a beautiful voice. As she sang flowers started to grow._

_ "Hey look!" Jack yelled out to her and flying over the new flowers. Rapunzel turned around and saw the path of small flowers that traced where she was running._

_ "Oh, yeah", Rapunzel turned her feet in," I do that sometimes."_

_ "Bunny is going to love you!" Jack laughed, floating towards her. He stopped in front of her, his body horizontal in the sky; like he was lying on a bed._

_ "Are you glad I brought you here?" Jack smiled at her._

_ "Oh yes, Jack!" she gushed," I can't even remember the last time I've been this happy."_

_ Jack beamed," Ya know, this garden is one of the world's most beautiful gardens. It has over 7 million tulips."_

_ "It's gorgeous Jack", Rapunzel looked around._

_ "It's actually known for it's Russian black flower, Baga Yaga", Jack pointed up to the trees. Rapunzel looked up and saw the most beautiful looking flowers in the trees above them._

_ "Come with me", Jack smiled, grabbing her hand and slowly floating them upwards._

_ They spiraled upwards and Jack reached out and grabbed a flower._

_ "Thank you Jack, for everything", Rapunzel smiled at him, hugging into him tighter. Jack smiled and flew them back towards his home. _

_ "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world", Rapunzel sang softly thinking Jack couldn't hear her over the wind._

_ Jack smiled in response and his normally white skin warmed with what she sang._

"Ahh, there ya are miss", North smiled at Rapunzel as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of Jack's pants, that were to big for her so she wore a belt, and his hoodie she slept in.

"Ya look even smaller being swallowed up by those clothes", North laughed putting her plate in front of her as she took a seat opposite of Jack.

"I know", she blushed," I wish I had some of my clothes. Is there anyway we can go back to my house and get some?"

North sat down at the head of table," Absolutely not miss. It would be dangerous to let you back there."

Rapunzel nodded is response and started to eat her pancakes.

"So did Jack treat you well last night?" North asked smiling. Rapunzel nodded and smiled with her mouthful of pancakes. She swallowed," Oh yes. He was great."

North smiled and punched Jack's shoulder lightly. Jack looked up and winked at her and Rapunzel looked down, blushing slightly.

"So I don't mean to be rude or intrusive because you two have just been so great", Rapunzel started," But where will I be sleeping tonight? I can't be here forever. It's rude."

Jack looked up, his eyebrows knitted," Why? You don't want to stay here?"

"No! That's not what I meant", Rapunzel shook her head," I'm just saying, I can't just move in Jack."

"Jack, she's right. Calm down", North told his son, who was staring at the table," You will stay here as long as you need to lass. I don't want to you to feel like your being intrusive. You were being hurt and it needed to stop. We are honored to have your company. I will look for an alternative, but in the mean time, you are to stay here. I don't want to hear about you being doubtful either."

"Yes, sir", she gave a small smile.

"So are you ready to go?" North asked and took his and her plate to the sink.

"I think so", Rapunzel got up and walked towards the door. Jack followed his father to the door.

"Be good", North pointed a finger to Jack and he walked out the door. Rapunzel looked at Jack who was looking down, with a pissed off look.

"I didn't mean to insult you", Rapunzel dipped her head down so she was looking up at him and he was forced to make eye contact.

He looked up," I know. Sorry. I just had a lot of fun last night and I still wanna get to know you."

"And we will", she smiled and leaned forward," I gotta go though. Bye!"

She kissed him really quick on the cheek and left before he could object or say anything.

"Oh my God", Jack breathed out, shutting the door behind her, and leaned against it," I'm... I'm... in..."

* * *

Btw, the garden thing is really an actual place. It's in The Netherlands. It's really pretty. So look it up for a better idea. Review what you thought :)


	9. Chapter VIII

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! So I updated a lot quicker than usual. I just am so into this story. I love all the characters. So please review! This is my longest chapter yet apparently according to the word count. Please tell me what you think people. Don't be shy! Much love _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nada zip.

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

"Here we are", North smiled to Rapunzel as he stopped the sleigh in front of the school," I shall let you off here. I have to go park the sleigh out back."

"Professor North, we are relatively close to my home", Rapunzel looked towards the mountains where she knew the tower laid.

"No harm will come to you here", North smiled at her," Do you think I would put you in harms way? Imagine what Jack would do..."

He laughed and Rapunzel smiled at him. It's true. Jack seems like he isn't one to just sit around. For all she knew, he was probably hovering around somewhere.

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid", she told him with a wave of her hand. She was foolish to think that North would purposely put her in harms way," I'll see you later."

North smiled and flew off with his sleigh as Rapunzel turned around and walked into the school. Above her, floating around in the sky, Jack was busy making himself invisible in the sky. He was going to be damned if her was going to let her go back to school so close to her home without him being nereby. He watched as she seemed to float into school. She had a huge smile on her face and he felt happy knowing that he maybe the reason why she is smiling.

He was falling for her and he knew it. Well, at least he think he knew it. He's never had feelings like this for someone, and he didn't know how he felt about it. All he knew was everything was better when she was around. The world seemed less cold. Winter seemed less dreary and he was excited about the littlest things. He smiled and shot off into the sky towards a valley between the mountains.

"You did so well in both of our classes", Merida told Rapunzel during lunch. Rapunzel smiled and sat down across from her," Thank you. I just feel so much more centered."

"So did you go home and practice last night?" Merida asked, digging into her steak.

"Uh, no", Rapunzel shook her head," Just natural talent I guess."

"Hey guys", Hiccup said, sitting down," How's everyone doing?"

"Fine", Merida answered," I was just telling Punzie how well she did today."

"She is right. You did awesome!" Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel and she beamed.

"Jack is a really good coach I guess", Rapunzel smiled thinking of him.

"I cant wait until he comes back", Hiccup told them pulling apart his lamb leg.

"Ew", Rapunzel made a gross face at his meal and Merida just laughed.

The bell rang over them and they all filed out the door to the courtyard since it was free period.

"Hey Hiccup, wanna practice fighting with me?" Rapunzel threw her bag to the ground and smiled at Hiccup holding her sword with both hands.

"Uh..." Hiccup gulped nervously," I think I'm going to just sit and do some extra credit Bunny gave me."

"I'll practice with you", Rapunzel heard behind her. She turned and came to face a tall boy.

"Uh, hi", Rapunzel took a step back and looked at the tall boy in front of her. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. The complete opposite Jack was.

"I'm Flynn", he smiled and extended his hand towards her," Flynn Ryder."

Rapunzel met his hand with her own," I'm Rapunzel Corona."

"Like the royal Corona's?" Flynn asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"No", laughed Rapunzel," That's my mothers maiden name."

"You look like royalty", Flynn chuckled and flipped his hair.

"Thank you?" Rapunzel looked at Hiccup and he shrugged and went back to his paper.

Flynn took out his sword," Wanna practice?"

"Uh, yeah sure", Rapunzel took her sword out. They started to fight going around in circles. He was a lot stronger than Rapunzel and made to show her that he was.

"Take it easy", Rapunzel grunted out, trying to block him.

"I thought you were supposed to be good", he smirked, still swinging his sword trying to win.

"I'm just starting", Rapunzel backed up a step and dodged him swinging at her," Stop. I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Bad guys don't stop when you ask them to", Flynn walked toward her swinging his sword, but she blocked it.

"I asked you to stop!" Rapunzel shouted out and turned her back to him as he swung.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup shouted, jumping up. Flynn had cut her arm when she turned her back to him. She was on the ground holding her arm as blood trinkled out. Flynn was knelt down next to her.

"Oh my Gods Rapunzel I am so sorry", he panicked," It was an accident."

"It's okay", she laughed nervously," I can fix it."

She unraveled her hair and wrapped it around her arm. She sang and her hair glowed with a thick gold color weaving it's way through her strands.

"There", she smiled unraveling her hair from around her arm," All better.

"I'm still going to get the nurse just in case", Hiccup told her and he ran off towards the school.

"Here, I'll help you up", Flynn stood up and offered her his hand.

"I'm fine, really", she laughed and stood up," No harm, no foul. Just, when someone says stop, you should listen. Not all of us are as great."

He nodded and looked down," Yeah, you're right. Sometimes I like to show off. Especially in front of pretty girls."

She blushed, just a little," It's okay. Just like I said, just listen more.

"Yeah, well uh, it's really remarkable what you did there", Flynn motioned to her hair," I've never seen that. What else can you do?"

"Well", Rapunzel put her arms behind her back," I can also make flowers grow sometimes, when I sing; but I have to be really happy. Like, completely free and happy to do it."

"Not many people are magical like that", he smiled at her, displaying his white teeth. _Not as white as Jack's though _she thought to herself.

The bell rang and distracted them from their conversation.

"Well that's the last bell", Rapunzel went over to her bag," I better get going."

"Hey, can I uh, walk you home or give you a lift or whatever?" Flynn asked her, brushing his hair behind his head. He seemed actually nervous despite his cockiness a few minutes ago.

"Uh, that's a really sweet offer Flynn, but I have somethings going on right now", Rapunzel tried to explain nicely," And it's not that I wouldn't want you to, but I have a ride after school from a friend's parent."

"Alright", he said kind of with disappointment," Maybe another time, though?"

"Definitely, another time", she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. He beamed and turned around to walk away. _I hope he doesn't read to much into it_ she thought with a frown on her face. Things were going pretty good with Jack and she didn't want to mess it up before it even started.

From behind the clouds Jack flew back home filled with anger and hurt. He saw how the Flynn Rider guy hurt Rapunzel and then she just forgave him. To make matters worse, she even said he could walk her home sometime. _Well her home is my home right now so good fucking luck with that_ he thought with a grimace. She even touched him. And not just a touch like a friend to friend. She reassured him that he could walk her home, spend time with her. _Maybe you're just over thinking this Jack_ he told himself _Maybe she was just trying to be nice and let him down easily._ Whatever. He huffed and flew off to cause winter.

"Jack, we're home!" Rapunzel shouted when her and North walked into the house. She heard nothing. She was expecting him to be here.

"Where is he?" she asked North, who was putting his hat and jacket up.

"He's probably out doing some work", he told her sitting on the couch in the living room," He's been neglecting his job a little lately. Here. Let's check news."

"You have a television?" Rapunzel laughed," Isn't that a little... I don't know, to mortal for us?"

"Do not knock it until you try it", North smiled at her," It's a lot of fun. I get to see where Jack is too."

"How?" Rapunzel sat down next to him mesmerized by the tiny little screen. She has heard of televisions before, but has never seen one.

"Here ya go. This is the World News Center. Shows all of the weather forecasts for all countries. It's cool, no?"

"Yeah", Rapunzel looked at the screen. It had a list of countries and the signal next to it to show what weather it was. Some had suns, some others had a sun with rain in front of it. A lot had snow.

"Look! That's where he's been! Turn it up", Rapunzel told North and he did so.

"Oh no..." North mumbled.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Listen", North told her turning up the tv.

"Forecasts have changed dramatically today", the weatherman broadcasted," Places that usually aren't due to snow are having snow storms. Hurricanes have happened all over the northern hemisphere. Scientists are baffled by the drastic weather change..."

The weatherman continued to talk, but Rapunzel wasn't listening. She looked to North," Why would Jack do that?"

As soon as she asked, they heard someone land upstairs.

"He's home", North mumbled," I'll go talk to him."

"If you don't mind Professor North, may I speak to him first?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

"Of course my dear", North smiled warmly at her," But be gentle. He isn't used to feelings like this."

"Uh, I will be", Rapunzel told him, knitting her eyebrows together. What is he talking about? She walked upstairs and reached Jack's door. She knocked softly before she entered. Jack was sitting at his desk going through his paperwork, his back turned to the door.

"Jack?" she called him. He didn't answer. He just kept scribbling furiously.

"Jack?" she asked louder, closing the door behind her," Are you okay?"

"Yeah", he answered shortly," Great."

"You dont' sound like you're going great", Rapunzel noted and stood behind him," Jack, look at me."

He turned around and shot daggers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern etched into her face.

"Nothing", he spat out," Everything's perfect. Did you have a great day at school? Making new friends?"

"I met some new people today, yes", she answered him," Why do you ask?"

"Just happened to be floating by the school, maybe to drop by and visit you, but you were clearly busy", he sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked with confusion.

Jack turned back to his desk and papers, ignoring her.

"I'm talking to you!" Rapunzel shouted at him and turned him back around. He stood up in a huff and walked towards his doors about fly out.

"Oh no you don't!" Rapunzel ran over to the doors and shut them as he was about to open them," We are going to discuss what your problem is!"

"You're the one with the problem!" he shouted back.

"I am? You are taking out your anger on almost half of the world Jack!" Rapunzel yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes and pushed past her in a huff," You're the one who can't decide who your heart belongs to."

"Woah, woah, woah, what are you talking about?" Rapunzel jumped in front of him.

"Save it. I saw you with Ryder", he spat out.

"Yeah, did you see me deny his advances?" Rapunzel gave out a short laugh.

"I saw you touch his arm like you cared", he retorted.

"Because I touch someone, that means a like them?" Rapunzel asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

Jack realized how stupid he sounded," I heard him ask you to walk you home and you told him later."

"Yeah, later as in never. I didn't want to be mean Jack. I'm not like that", Rapunzel told him.

Jack sighed and looked down. He knew he overreacted. Now he felt like an ass.

"Don't you think you should apologize?" Rapunzel offered him a small smile.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled.

"I forgive you Jack", Rapunzel leaned down so her eyes met his," And my heart is my own right now. No one owns it."

He looked at her with a frown.

"Yet", she finished her sentence and he beamed.

"Oh! I got a surprise for you", he smiled at her.

"For me?" she squealed. No one has ever gotten her a surprise before.

"Yeah", he shyly rubbed his hair," And now since I'm kind of an ass, I think you deserve it now."

"What is it?" she jumped with excitement.

"I ran over to your house while you were gone and got you these", he told her and pulled out her drawings, paints, pencils, and notebooks.

"Oh my-... Jack, you shouldn't have", her eyes welled with tears. She was so happy she finally had such a huge part of her life back," How?"

"I circled around the tower and your mother wasn't there so I just went in a grabbed them", he told her smiling.

"Oh thank you!" she threw the stuff on her bed and ran over to him and hugged him.

"You are the greatest person I have ever met!" she cried into his shoulder as he hugged her back," What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?"

He leaned back and tilted her chin up to look into his eyes," By just being the most amazing and beautiful girl who has ever walked this planet."

She smiled and let her tears of happiness fall. She felt his face coming closer to hers and she leaned in. Just a little closer and...

* * *

**Tell me what you think :) Did you like the cliff hanger?**


	10. Chapter IX

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys. Sorry I've been so MIA lately. I went on a four day vacation with the fam to Connecticut. So just let me know what you think of this chapter! This really get started in this chapter. Review review review! Much love _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

_Just a little closer and..._

Rapunzel's breath shortened and her heart beat picked up. Jack was slowly coming towards her. This is-

"Jack? Rapunzel?" they heard North shout up the stairs, hearing his footsteps. Rapunzel and Jack instantly separated just as his bedroom door opened.

"So is everything okay?" North smiled at them. They were both rather flustered and their cheeks flushed.

"Uh, yeah fine dad", Jack spoke up," Everything's fine."

"Good", North replied with an amused expression on his face," Rapunzel are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, fine", she nodded and smiled. She was in such a daze from almost kissing Jack. She looked over at him and saw he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was just so beautiful. The complete opposite of Flynn. The most unique gorgeous boy that if you took apart his features they would be to harsh or odd looking, but combined they were flawless.

"So I have an announcement", North smiled at us getting back to subject," We were invited to a party."

"A party?" Rapunzel asked, coming back to reality. She's never been to a party before.

"Yes", North smiled," King Dunbrock has invited us to a party at his castle. He let Merida invite some guests and she choose to invite you two and some other class mates."

"I've never been to a party!" Rapunzel exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Jack looked at her and laughed at such excitement she had. He realized he would do anything in the world to see her smile like that.

"When is it?" Jack asked, turning back to his father.

"In a couple more hours", North looked at the clock on Jack's wall," Which is a good thing because you two have to get ready."

Rapunzel deflated at the her realization," I don't have anything to wear..."

"Of course you do my dear", North corrected her," What makes you think I would tell you about a party only to not have something prepared for you?"

She shook her head no and smiled. She was a fool to think he would do that. She was still not used to such kindness.

"So without further a due, you my dear are coming with me", North informed her, grabbing her hand and leading her away from Jack.

"Where is she going?" Jack demanded, but then took back his tone. He didn't mean to sound so firm.

"Jack, a maiden does reveal herself to her date until she is ready", North winked at him, but didn't let Rapunzel see it," She is going to go get pampered or whatever it is girls do."

Rapunzel peered around North and looked at Jack. His eyes met hers and they had a conversation just by looking at each other. His eyes gleamed with happiness and he lifted his hand to her as to say go and have fun. She smiled and turned back to North.

"Are you ready?" North smiled.

"North never said you had _this_ much hair!" Rapunzel heard the hair dresser say. She frowned and apologized," I'm sorry about there being so much."

"We maybe we could possibly trim it just a smidge?" she suggested, holding up sheers.

"No! If you cut it I lose all power", Rapunzel told her with a terror all over her face.

"Okay, okay", the hairdresser chuckled softly," Just bear with me here, this may take a while..."

"Absolutely flawless", the tailor told her as she spun in her new dress," You are exquisite."

"Thank you all so much", Rapunzel beamed at her hairdresser, makeup artist, and tailor," I feel like a real fairy tale come true."

"Jack is going to be speechless when he see's you", the tailor smiled at her," And he's looking dashing himself. I dress him before I did you."

Rapunzel smiled at her reflection and twirled one more time. Tonight is going to be magical...

"Oh my dear, you look beautiful!" North bellowed when he saw Rapunzel walk in to the living room. Jack heard his father and turned. He lost his breath when he saw her. She was the most breath taking thing he has ever seen. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and then cascaded down in curls down her back. It just ended just where her thighs started. Her green eyes doubled in size and she had the lightest hint of pink in her cheeks. Her lips where pouty and dressed in pink. Her dress was remarkably fitted to her. It was a strapless white satin dress that flowed out around her hips. She was just everything he ever imagined a dream to look like.

He took her breath away just as much as she did with him. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt. Everything he wore was black which made his features stand out that much more. His unruly hair was just that, and his eyes shone.

He walked slowly towards her and offered his arm to her," M' lady. You look breathtaking."

"As do you", Rapunzel smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his.

"What? No one thinks I look breath taking?" North questioned and turned.

"Of course!" Rapunzel smiled at him offering her arm to him," You take my breath away."

Jack laughed and North smiled triumphantly, taking her arm in his.

"Let's crash this party, no?" North told them and they filed out the door.

"Announcing the arrival of Professor North, his son Mister Jack Frost, and accompanying them, Miss Rapunzel Corona", a guard announced to the party. Rapunzel was kind of confused but North told her that's how these royal parties are done.

North walked down the stairs first and then when he reached the floor, Jack and Rapunzel walked arm in arm down the stairs with ease.

"Everyone's looking at us", Rapunzel said through her smile to Jack.

"Just relax", Jack smiled and held her hand with his other hand.

They reached the floor and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hey you two!" they heard Merida say and saw as she came through the crowd," So glad you could make it!"

"You look beautiful this evening Princess Merida", Jack smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Me?" Merida rolled her eyes," Have you seen the girl on your arm?"

Rapunzel smiled politely, but Jack was write. She was stunning in her own right. Her normal crazy hair was still that, but half of it was pulled back. She wore a light blue and white silk gown with gold ribbons bordering it.

"So what's the occasion?" Rapunzel asked her, looking around. There were so many people in big ball gowns mingling with men in tuxedos.

"Father wants me to find a suitor soon and he think that if he throw's balls all the time, I will find someone", she rolled her eyes," I keep telling them I don't want to be married, but my mother won't listen!"

"Well just remember what Rapunzel said in class", Jack told her," It's just because they care and they want you to be able to make big decisions."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's so much easier to bitch", Merida laughed and started to walk away," I must meet some boys now. Have fun!"

Rapunzel laughed at her boldness," I wish I was as comfortable in my own skin as she is."

Jack laughed," I think you are perfect. Let's dance."

Jack led her onto the dance floor and spun her.

"Jack, I'm not much of a dancer", Rapunzel admitted sheepishly.

His smile faltered her for a moment," Just follow my lead."

She followed his steps and soon they were floating across the dance floor, lost in a world of their own. Many people stopped dancing to admire them floating across the floor.

"Is this real life?" Rapunzel laughed quietly, looking up at Jack. He smiled down at her, the soft light that was shining down on them making his features stand out even more.

"I'm going to give you the world my dear", Jack told her, and spun her, pulling her back to him. He started to bow his head down to hers and Rapunzel's breath shortened. _Oh my Gosh. I'm finally going to have my first kiss._ Rapunzel thought. He's coming closer. His lips just met hers as he pulled her closer to him. She sighed into him and felt a moment of pure bliss.

_Crash_.

Glass shattered all around the crowd on the dancing floor separating Jack and Rapunzel.

"Watch out!" Jack yelled out, and covered her body with his. The glass fell onto Jack's back, but luckily didn't puncture him; but just fell around him. People were yelling around them and running towards the wall in case of anymore falling glass.

"What was that?" Jack yelled out. He and Rapunzel were still in the center of the dance floor.

"This castle is hundreds of years old. There is no reason why that should have shattered", Merida informed them, coming up next to them with her bow in her hands.

"There's something going on here..." Jack's eyes peered around and started to hover off the floor.

"Don't leave me", Rapunzel whispered.

"I won't", Jack told her still looking around.

"Well, well, well", they heard a dark voice boom through the room," Look at all the people cowering."

Several people panicked and started looking around.

"Who are you?" North yelled out, walking in circles with his swords in his hands.

"Aw, what's wrong North?" the voice chuckled," You don't remember me? I see you have a son now..."

"It couldn't be you", North yelled out," We got rid of you a long time ago."

"Don't worry North. I'm not here for you this time", the voice bellowed out.

"What are you here for?" Jack yelled out this time.

"Her", the voice answered darkly and a dark figure emerged in front of them. He was grey and wore a black cloak.

"Pitch", North grumbled," You were banished."

"I am not here. Just my shadow is", Pitch smiled," Took me years to perfect this trick."

"What do you want with Merida?" Jack questioned.

"Not her", Pitch waved towards Merida with disgust and then pointed," _Her._"

His long, grey finger pointed to Rapunzel. She gasped and reached for Jack's hand quickly.

"Oh look, she's in love and hopes you will protect her", Pitch smiled and clasped his hands together.

"I will protect her", Jack told him," What do you want with her?"

"It's not what I want", Pitch smiled," It's a favor for my own benefit, you see."

"How is she benefiting you?" Merida asked, her bow drawn.

Pitch sneered," I do not take orders from you. You are not involved in this."

"No, but _I _am", Jack yelled out, his staff shooting out from the coat room and into his hands. He shot into the air and struck it down in front of where Pitch was standing. Snow came shooting out making Pitch's shadow disappear.

"Oh my God", Rapunzel whimpered out. Just when things were going great in her life, everything comes crashing down again. Jack came floating to her, and grasped her hands in hers.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you", Jack told her. She looked to the ground, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey! You look at me Rapunzel", Jack told her, and she lifted her eyes to meet his," Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

"Okay", she gave a small smile.

"Dad", Jack let go of one of her hands," What the hell was that?"

"_That_, my son, was Pitch Black. And we are all in a lot of trouble if he comes back."

* * *

**I need some new reviews here people! It doesn't take much!**


	11. Chapter X

**Note from the Author:** Hello fellow fanfictioners! Sorry I have been so AWOL lately. I've been so busy and tired the past few days. I have been working nonstop. So please review like usual! I'll try to update sooner than this past time. Much love! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter X**

"What could he possibly want with her?!" Rapunzel heard Jack yell from downstairs. They were back at North's house. Rapunzel went upstairs before Jack could say anything to her.

"We don't know Jack", she heard Bunny told him.

"He said it's for a favor... So he doesn't want her, someone else does", North reminded them.

"Her mother?" she heard Jack ask. Her body tightened at the mention at her mother. She couldn't be tied in with this, would she? No. She wouldn't hurt her that badly.

"Well regardless, what did he do in the past? Who _is_ this guy?" Jack asked.

"His name is Pitch Black. He was a Guardian, but he was banished to the Outlands", she heard North telling everyone. How can a Guardian be banished?

"How can guardian be banished?" Jack repeated her question.

Bunny stood up," By being pure evil inside and out."

"He wanted to ruin the lives of every child on Earth", Tooth spoke up.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked curiously.

"By killing their hopes, their dreams, their love..." North answered," He wanted to rule. He wanted to play God. Rule everyone with an iron fist and kill anyone who stands in his way."

"So how did you guys beat him?" Rapunzel heard Jack pacing.

"With our strength and trust in each other", Bunny told him triumphantly.

"We fought back. We didn't let out fear show. He feeds off of fear", North told Jack," He can smell your hear. He and his minions."

"He has helpers?" Jack snorted.

"He creates them", Tooth told him," There were tons of them. He makes them out of black sand."

"Black sand?"

"Like the sandman", North explained," Took him years. We still don't know how he does it. He makes creatures out of it and they feed off of fear."

"Weren't you scared of him?" Jack urged on. It was like story time for him.

"We were more scared for the children. The only thing you have to fear, is fear itself", Bunny told him.

"Well, he's not getting Rapunzel", Jack told them. She smiled when he mentioned her. He was so protective and they weren't even anything yet. I mean, it's been just about a week since they have known each other and already she had such strong feelings for him. Like if she wasn't holding onto something she would just float away. _Maybe it's just strong lust_ she thought to herself. _No. I like him. Maybe I even am falling in love with him_ she told herself. She will not let herself put her down about something she feels so strongly about.

"Jack, nothing is going to come to her, but we also have to worry about the entire world if he has come back", Bunny told him. Rapunzel felt awful. Here she was worrying about herself when all the children in the world were in trouble now. And it was because of her. She can't take this anymore...

"We still haven't figured out what he wants with Rapunzel!" Jack startled everyone by jumping out of his chair. Rapunzel had walked into the room, but no one noticed.

"He has to need something that the other person is offering", Bunny told him," But how did this person even know how to find him?"

"Excuse me", Rapunzel spoke up, but no one paid her any attention.

"This person must have known him from before we banished him. No one mortal could get to where he is", North told them.

"Who says this mysterious person is mortal?" Tooth fluttered around

"Excuse me", Rapunzel tried again, but once again no one looked at her.

"Well whoever it is must have contacted him somehow", Bunny pointed out.

"Well what about Rapunzel?" Jack asked, not even realizing she was in the room," What are we going to do with her? I mean, we obviously can't let her go out on her own."

"She will have to be monitored and with one of us at all times", North told him.

"EXCUSE ME!" Rapunzel shouted out," I have something to say!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her with wide eyes. They were all still dressed in their ball outfits.

"Rapunzel are you okay-", Jack started.

"No. Shut it", Rapunzel held her hand up to him," I want to talk. You guys are great and I love you all, but I am my _own_ responsibility. I can stand up for myself. Now, your help is greatly appreciated, but kids come first. I'm not going without a fight."

She stood tall and for the first time, people were speechless. North smiled and walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder," That is why you were chosen for the school. _That_ is what makes you a Guardian."

She beamed," Thank you. Now, what is our plan? We need a first step. The first question is who is the mystery person. Where can we find this person and what does this person want with me? What is this person going to give Pitch?"

They all nodded and started to think of people, both immortal and mortal. Jack walked out to the balcony in the living room. Rapunzel turned her head away from him and focused at the task at hand.

"It has to be someone close to you or was close to you. Or know you", Bunny pondered," Have you made any enemies?"

"No. I was in my tower for the better part of 16 years. The only contact I had was my momma", Rapunzel told them.

"I hate to tell you this, but maybe it's her", North told Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded her head," She's hurt me, but she wouldn't threaten me with Pitch. That's just playing fire against fire."

"Still, we shouldn't rule her out", Tooth fluttered.

"Alright", Rapunzel swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't wrap her head around her mother threatening the entire world with awakening Pitch, but they are right. They can't rule her out," Alright. Well how did she or whoever this person is contact Pitch?"

"Like I said", North told her," No one can get to him in the Outlands unless you are a Guardian or immortal. This person must have known him before he was banished."

"Well how would she or whoever, get in the Outlands to find him even now? How would they contact him?" Bunny pointed out.

They all took a moment to realize what he told them.

"Black magic..." Rapunzel pondered aloud.

"I guess with the right power and the right magic", North considered," What makes you think of black magic?"

"Mum had some books on magic at home", Rapunzel remembered," I remember I asked her about one time and she laughed it off. Said it was a gift from a friend as a practical joke. She said there wasn't anything magical or special about her. That _I _was the one with all the talent and magic."

"I think we have found out mysterious person", Bunny smirked.

"No", Rapunzel shook her head," Mum wouldn't want to hurt me."

"Pitch never said she was going to hurt you. He said that this person wanted you", North told everyone," Which makes sense. Jack rescues you and then you just disappear and she doesn't know where you went or if you'll ever come back."

"So what now?" Jack asked, coming back inside. He heard the whole conversation, but he couldn't accept what Rapunzel said. _He _was going to protect her whether she liked it or not.

"Now we go find Rapunzel's mother. Jack and Rapunzel you stay here", North told him," We will be back soon."

They left the room leaving Jack and Rapunzel to themselves.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Rapunzel walked to him.

"I don't like what you said", Jack told her, his eyes glaring.

"What?" she smiled with astonishment," Your mad because I'm standing up for myself. Something I never do. It's true. Of course I love your protection and your help, but he wants me. And I'm going to stand up for myself and fight whether you like or not."

He turned his head away for a moment and then visually relaxed.

"You're right", he sighed and turned back to her, his eyes brimming slightly with tears," I'm scared Rapunzel. I'm not ready for this. And if anything happened to my dad and to you..."

"Shhh", she smiled and placed her hand against the side of his face," Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Promise?" he asked her, closing the space between them.

"Promise."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think! It doesn't take much to review.**


	12. Chapter XI

**Note from the Author:** So Eva Maverx pointed out to me that I posted a previous chapter for this chapter. I am so sorry lol. Hopefully I get this right this time. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Much love! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"I'm surprised school was even on today", Hiccup said as he wipe his dragons scales.

Rapunzel still wasn't used to the fact that there were actual dragons that existed. She had to admit though, the thing was pretty cute.

"Well it's not like we can be harmed very much here", Merida told him," All of the Guardians, plus trained students are here by the hundreds. It would take a fool to steal Rapunzel here."

"She isn't going to be taken anywhere", Jack corrected Merida. Rapunzel smiled, and laid her hand on his arm.

"So, on a lighter note, how do you fly that thing?" Jack smiled pointing to Hiccup's dragon.

"Oh, Toothless is easy to ride. Want me to show you?" Hiccup smiled and hopped on Toothless.

"Hell yeah!" Jack yelled jumping up and sitting behind Hiccup.

"Aren't you two a cute couple", Merida smiled at them.

"I'm already taken, thank you", Jack told her very femininely, placing his hand to his chest. He smiled and winked at Rapunzel and then the two of them took off to the sky.

"That thing is so cool!" Merida shouted out and jumped up.

"I still can't get over the fact that dragons exist", Rapunzel smiled and stood up.

"Why not? I mean, one of our teachers is a huge bunny", Merida laughed and hooked her arm through Rapunzel's," I think dragon's are the most normal thing here sometimes."

Rapunzel laughed and they walked to the school together.

"Jack and you seem rather friendly lately", Merida smiled and bumped hips with Rapunzel.

Rapunzel blushed," I mean, we have kissed twice..."

"WHAT!" Merida squealed," Oh my Gods, I bet he is a cute kisser. But you better watch out girl."

"What? Why?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"There is this girl Elsa who has quite the crush on him", Merida told her.

"Who's she? I've never heard of her", Rapunzel asked.

"She's princess of Arendelle", Merida told her," She has powers too."

"Like what?"

"Like Jack's. That's why she likes him so much I think. Her kingdom is the neighboring one to mine. She has a sister here too, but she's a grade below ours", Merida informed her.

"Well what exactly can she do?" Rapunzel pushed.

"I think she can just manipulate ice and snow. She doesn't control winter like Jack does", Merida specified," I think she wanted to marry him, but he was never interested in her."

"Marriage?" Rapunzel blanched.

"Punz, don't worry. He's so interested in you. She's been chasing after him for years", Merida told her with a wave of her hand," So how has living with him been?"

"It's been good", Rapunzel blushed again," It just sucks that I don't have any of my clothes. I have to wear his, and I have to wear this same dress to school."

"Oh! I'll have my mother bring some clothes with her when she comes to pick me up", Merida told her.

"Really? I don't want to impose, but that would be awesome", Rapunzel sighed with relief, as they sat down in the library. Since it was free period, they decided to go inside.

"No it's not a problem. I'll contact them now", she told her, and whistled out the window next to her. A bird came and landed on the windowsill.

"How did you do that?" Rapunzel laughed.

"My mom taught me how to bird call when I was a kid", she rolled her eyes," She thought it would be a bonding experience."

Rapunzel smiled and Merida wrote out a note and strapped it to the bird's leg. It flew off and they watched it fly away.

"Hey look!" Rapunzel pointed. They saw Hiccup flying Toothless and Jack flying next to them coming towards the school. _Really fast._

"Are they racing?" Merida laughed.

"Let's go outside to see who wins", Rapunzel jumped up and raced towards the door. The ran outside just as they were about to reach ground. Jack leaped forward about to land, but Toothless turned around and blew out hot hair and blew Jack back into the air.

"That's cheating!" Jack laughed as he landed behind Toothless and Hiccup.

"Toothless, we don't try to burn friends", Hiccup pointed his finger at Toothless who rolled around in the grass ignoring him.

"How was the race?" Rapunzel laughed as she sat down next to Jack.

"Well I flew Toothless a bit, but he jerked me off so then we had a race", Jack laughed," Little brat."

" Oh, someone's a sore loser", Merida laughed.

They all laughed for a moment before Hiccup got serious," So who's the guy behind wanting you?"

"We think it's my stepmother", Rapunzel told him awkwardly.

"Why her? Wouldn't she have to know who and where Pitch is?" Merida inquired.

"We think that she knew him before he was banished because Rapunzel said she practiced black and dark magic", Jack told them.

"So what's the next step", Hiccup spoke up again.

"Right now, we're just watching out for Punz while my father and the other Guardians decide what's next", Jack told them.

The bell rang overhead and they all jumped up.

"Oh! Rapunzel come with me and come meet my parents to get the clothes", Merida told her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll meet you at the entrance", Rapunzel yelled to Jack as Merida yanked her to the entrance. Jack laughed and waved to Rapunzel.

Merida kept yanking on Rapunzel till they reached the entrance where her parents were waiting with a suitcase.

"Mum, dad, this is Rapunzel", Merida smiled to her parents.

"A pleasure to meet you Rapunzel", her mother smiled and shook her hand," We've heard so much about you."

"Aren't you a wee little lass", her father smiled and pumped her hand.

"Darling, don't break her arm", her mother smiled.

"It is lovely to meet you both", Rapunzel smiled at them," And your home was lovely, and you have a lovely um, daughter."

She looked at Merida who was cleaning her nails with her teeth.

"And you have lovely manners", her mother smiled," Your taste in friends is improving."

" _You _have lovely subtlety", Merida sneered at her mother and I stifled a laugh," Did you bring what I asked for for Rapunzel?"

"Of course. These are for you", her mother handed her the suitcase," Some of them might be over the top, but they are beautiful none the less."

Rapunzel," Oh thank you! I promise I will keep them perfect."

"It's not a problem I have tons at home", Merida hugged Rapunzel goodbye and got into her parents carriage," Tell Jack and uh, Hiccup I said goodbye."

She blushed when she said Hiccup's name which Rapunzel thought was curious.

"I will. See you tomorrow", Rapunzel waved and Merida shut the door, so they could ride away. Rapunzel smiled and turned to go back to Jack and Hiccup. She saw them at the outskirts of the field. Jack's hair shone in the sunlight as it was dimming over the mountains. She knew how handsome and already in love she was with Jack, she just figured she would be the only one... She never realized that other people thought of him like she did. She figured now that she knew this Elsa girl liked him, ton's might. Probably almost ever other girl in this school had a crush on him. _Well tough luck for them. He likes me!_ she smiled to herself. This gorgeous boy liked her. Not any of the other well to-do, less complicated girls, but _her_. She was getting closer to them. Something caught her eye in the corner. She turned to face the forest next to her. Did she imagine it?

"Is someone there?" she spoke aloud. No one answered her. _There it is again_. Something dark is moving on the edge of the woods. She took a step forward.

"What the hell!" she ran away as a dark horse came running towards her.

"Rapunzel!" she heard Jack yell. Hiccup was frozen in place watching this sand like horse chase after her.

"Toothless!" Rapunzel yelled out to the dragon on in instinct," Help!"

She turned and dove under the horse and ran towards Toothless who was now running towards her. She put her right arm around Toothless' neck and swung herself on top. He dove into the sky to get her away from the horse.

"C'mon!" she yelled and turned around. The horse was flying after them.

"Of course it can fly!" she yelled out," Toothless my sword! It's on the ground!"

She turned Toothless around and dove for the ground. He flew her to her bag and she grabbed her sword. Toothless turned around in the air and shot out a purple light at the horse. It hit the horse and exploded into fire.

"I didn't know you could do that", Rapunzel smiled as the horse fell into pieces on the ground," Let's get on the ground."

They spiraled down to find Jack with North, Bunny, and Tooth.

"Are you okay!?" Jack ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm fine", Rapunzel laughed," I had it under control. I didn't even need my sword."

"That was to close. What was it?" North asked her, walking over to the pile of dark sand.

"It was a horse. Well, not really a horse. It was like a skeleton of a horse. It was black and it had white glowing eyes... Also it could fly", Rapunzel told them.

"Pitch is getting more dangerous. He is even threatening her at school", Bunny spoke.

"Well she can't very well not go to school. This place is helping her learn combat and skills", Tooth fluttered over to Rapunzel and tried to drape her arm around her, but Jack was already glued to Rapunzel's side.

"She will have to stay inside at all times until school ends", North told them," I'm sorry Rapunzel, but it's getting to dangerous out here for you."

"It's okay. As long as it's in everybody's best interest", Rapunzel agreed," Hiccup, there you are!"

Hiccup joined the group," Rapunzel, I am so sorry I just froze up like that. I didn't know what to do..."

" Yeah, why didn't you help!" Jack yelled back.

"Jack!" Rapunzel and North both yelled at him.

"No! He just froze up and left you in danger!" he yelled and got into Hiccup's face," You're supposed to be our friend and she could have been killed."

"JACK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rapunzel yelled, stepping in front of him and shoving him away. Jack seemed stunned that Rapunzel acted hostile towards him and composed himself.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Hi- Hiccup", he stammered and shot into the sky.

* * *

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter XII

**Note from the Author:** Sup homies. So here is this chapter. It's not to long and I apologize in advance for that, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. So like usual, please review people. I only got one review for the last chapter and if I don't get reviews, I don't know if you like the story! Duh! Much love! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

"Well", Rapunzel scolded Jack," I found you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jack was perched on his balcony.

"I didn't mean to, okay?" his voice cracked," Of course I would never yell at Hiccup on purpose."

"You know, you really hurt his feelings. You are like, his only friend", Rapunzel crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Stop trying to make me feel worse, okay?" he jumped off and faced her," Don't you think I realize all of this?"

"So why did you flip out?" she questioned.

"Because I was mad!" he yelled at me," You could have been hurt or even died!"

"Jack, I adore you and I care about you; but I need to be able to protect myself", Rapunzel told him, placing her hand on his chest.

"You care about me?" he smiled his dazzlingly smile.

"Jack, stop it. That's not the point", she took her hand back," There is a battle coming. A big one. And it's about me. And I need to be able to protect myself. How am I going to do that with you protecting me and being up my ass every second of the day!?"

Jack widened his eyes to her swearing.

"I am so sick of everybody treating me like a delicate flower. Fuck this!" Rapunzel through her arms in the air and walked out of the room grabbing a jacket Merida loaned to her.

"Where are you going?" Jack yelled at her.

"Out!" she walked into the living room grabbing one of North's globes on the table.

"Easter Island!" she yelled and threw it on the ground. She jumped through and landed on grass.

"Bunny!" she yelled. She pulled her sword out," Bunny get out here!"

"What's wrong little shelia?" he hopped out to her.

"I'm sick of being this little thing. I need to be trained. Now", she looked at him, her eyes screaming determination.

"That's what I like to hear", he smiled at her.

"Hit harder!" he scolded her. She was practicing on a spinning wing chun dummy. (For those of you don't know what that is, look it up. It's pretty cool.)  
"It hurts!" she yelled back at him. Merida's blue velvet dress was already ripped in several places.

"Do you think Pitch and Gothel are going to stop when you say 'ow'?" he challenged her.

"No, of course not", she rolled her eyes.

"Then hit harder", he told her.

"Buns, have you seen Rapunzel?" Jack asked as he landed on Easter Island.

"Yeah, she's training. She told me that if you came here looking for her, she told me to tell you to go away", Bunny laughed.

"Seriously, let me see her. Where is she?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Can't bother her. Sorry", Bunny shrugged.

"Bunny, if you don't let me see her then I'm going to- Ooff!"

Jack went flying fowards as something hit him from behind.

"What the hell?"

He turned around and saw Rapunzel crouching on the ground, with a wooden staff in her right hand.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, getting up," Come home."

"I'm busy", she smiled and stood up.

"Rapunzel, let's go", Jack smiled and turned around.

"I wouldn't piss her off Jack. She's actually a pretty decent fighter", Bunny smiled smugly and crossed his arms.

"I want to confront my mother", Rapunzel looked at them. Clearly they both weren't expecting that.

"Uhhhh", Jack looked at Bunny," No?"

"Why not? Bunny just trained me in combat", Rapunzel gestured to Bunny.

"Rapunzel, I trained you in beginner stage... You're not ready for full combat", Bunny hopped forward towards her.

"You two don't think I can do it?" she looked between them. She's been training... She can handle her mother.

"She's is just an old lady. I _want_ to see her!" Rapunzel yelled at them.

"No Rapunzel", Bunny shook his head.

Jack looked at Rapunzel," Please Jack..."

Jack sighed," Alright..."

"What?!" Bunny yelled at him," Your father is going to send you to the equator!"

"She wants to go, she can go", Jack shrugged and walked over to her," Nice outfit by the way."

Rapunzel was wearing a black jacket that had buttons going down her chest and it had a collar going up her neck. She was wearing tight black pants with combat boots.

"Bunny got it for me", she smiled at Bunny.

"I see your hair is out of your face. You seem ready to go", Jack smiled at her and touched his forehead to hers.

Bunny looked away from and allowed them to have their moment. He didn't know exactly what was going on between them, but he knew it was something that didn't come happen every day.

"You need weapons", Jack told her," In case something happens."

"Got em'", she turned around and showed him her staff and her sword crossed across her back.

"Aren't you just my little war girl?" Jack smiled at her. He grabbed her and shut into the air.

"Don't get yourselves killed or else your father is going to be pissed", Bunny yelled at them," Better go see him."

He tapped the ground and jumped down the hole.

"It's dark..." Jack told Rapunzel as they flew around her prison.

"She's there", Rapunzel told him," Let's go."

They landed on the windowsill and peered inside.

"It doesn't look like she's-..."

"Hello my _darling_", they heard a raspy voice say within the room.

"Show yourself!" Jack yelled.

"I was wondering when my darling girl would come back to see her dear mummy", Gothel rasped out. She walked into the light, but she was covered by her cloak.

"You are not my mother", Rapunzel jumped into the room.

"Look at what they have done to you", she choked out," They have turned my darling girl into a, a, barbarian."

"I am not a barbarian. I am loved, an in a safe place no thanks to you!" Rapunzel threw back," Now show yourself to me _mother_."

"Why? You will see what your absence has done to me!" she briefly turned showed a corner of her eye, but turned her back to them.

"She said show yourself", Jack pushed wind into the room and Gothel went flying forwards. She landed on the ground with a thud, her cloak on the ground.

"Mother?" Rapunzel peered to look at her," What is wrong with you?"

"Look at what you have done to me?!" she turned around and showed her face. She looked like she had aged 30 years in the period of about a week.

Jack flew towards Rapunzel and pulled her back," Did Pitch do this?"

Gothel cackled out a laughter," You think he would do this! He's helping me! That brat, that ungrateful child did this to me! I'm going to keep you here forever!"

* * *

**So please review! Reviews makes Jack and Rapunzel love each other more!**


End file.
